The present invention relates to tampons.
Tampons may be formed from two types of pledgets, a rolled pledget, formed by providing a section of specific length of an absorbent material, e.g. a nonwoven web, having a width corresponding approximately to the length of the tampon, and winding or rolling the section upon itself to form a pledget, or non-rolled pledgets, formed by providing a batt of absorbent material having a width corresponding approximately to the length of the tampon. In both cases, the pledget is compressed radially to form a finished tampon. The term "pledget", as used herein, refers to both rolled and non-rolled pledgets.
Tampons are often provided with an overwrap, i.e. an outer covering of a liquid permeable material, for example a thermoplastic nonwoven, to improve the smoothness of the tampon surface, reducing insertion and withdrawal forces, and to prevent fibers of the nonwoven from being detached ("fiber fluff-off") during insertion and withdrawal.
One problem common to both types of tampons is uneven or incomplete wetting of the surface of the tampon, particularly during conditions of light menstrual flow. Incomplete or uneven wetting tends to result in drying of the vaginal epithelium, in part due to the rapid initial uptake of vaginal secretions into dry areas of the tampon to equilibrate the relative moisture contents of these areas of the tampon and the vaginal epithelium. Drying of the vaginal epithelium may cause discomfort, because the dry vaginal wall will tend to resist withdrawal of the tampon, potentially causing epithelial abrasions. This phenomenon tends to be disconcerting to tampon users, and can make tampon withdrawal difficult and uncomfortable.